Another Sandy and Maxwell story
by ded now
Summary: Sandy and Maxwell have to be two of my favorite characters in any form of fiction I've ever been exposed to. "Let's Dance Sandy!", as juvenile as it may have been, is still my favorite episode of any show. Here's my attempt to write a story great enough to live up to that episode. Sandy and Maxwell hang out. They are good friends. That's my story. I'll try to be a great writer.
1. Preface

Hmm. Before I get to the story, I'd like to write a quick note.

Holy Jiminy Cricket, I come back to the Hamtaro Fanfiction section and each time it has gotten worse and worse. I'm not insulting any new writers who have written stories for this section, but I instead mean to say that this section is basically dying and has been since forever.

I wrote two stories long, long ago for the Hamtaro section here and although they are completely horrid (especially when compared to what I write now) I'll keep them there for you to read.

I think this story is going to be about Snoozer? Maybe another of my favorite Ham-Hams? I honestly don't know yet. I'm posting this note as a preface and posting another chapter later today. If you read this and are interested, thank you and I hope you aren't disappointed with the absence of a story. Just give it a few hours. I'll get you lovely people something. I don't want to waste your time so I'll end it here.

Just go read another writer's story. I'm sure they've tried. Or read some of my utter garbage. You have the choice. I'll post more later. It'll be a story though. Be sure of that. Whatever the description is going to be, that's what it'll be about. Promise.

EDIT: I checked and found out that I DID delete my old stories long ago. Sorry.


	2. My Inspiration

Where do I begin? How does one correctly capture the essence of what is meant to be a good story from the very beginning? Many begin with "Once upon a time...", while others prefer to bring the reader right to the middle of the action. Some begin by describing the weather, others begin with an anecdote that relates to the story somehow. And finally, some stories question the creation of stories, one such example being the introduction that you are currently reading. Some do this as parody, while others, like me, simply aren't sure how to begin their story. Rambling on like this isn't good for the sake of the story, but I believe that it can help clear the writer's mind and it allows them to write a better story altogether. Perhaps this is why I am doing this, after-

"Heya Maxwell! What are you doing?" she asked. I panicked and closed my book. I was far too embarrassed to show Sandy what I had written. I couldn't bear to see her face if she saw that I had nothing...

"Maxwell! Are you awake? I'm talking to you!" she asked, clearly more frustrated this time. I looked up from my book and she could see my face, flushed red with embarrassment. She giggled when she realized how I felt. "I'm sorry, Maxy, I just wanted to talk. Do you want some more alone time?"

"No, I should stop for a while and spend a bit more time with you guys." I said. "Especially since I haven't been able to get out of the house for a few days." I'd better explain. For a while now I've been intrigued by the idea of writing as a pastime. I have always read books, of course, but I haven't actually written too much in my life until very recently, when I impressed the Ham-Hams with my story in the Ham-Ham Times a week or two ago. It still feels like it has been forever since then.

So I've wanted to write a story ever since. I want to hone my knowledge of the world and writing itself to create something of substance for Ham-Hams to enjoy. Although it seems as though I can't find the proper inspiration for it. Not only that, but it seems like I can't ask my friends for help since I'm so embarrassed about my work. Sandy has realized this, and tends to tease me because of it. In fact, we aren't actually in the Clubhouse right now. I've been sitting here in a tunnel nearby, connected directly to Boss's room. She always comes here and we get to talk alone. I think it's hurting my social skills, but I've enjoyed her company so much that I honestly don't care at all. I like her too much to let my mediocre worries keep me from her.

I looked back to my book and sighed. I held it out to her, asking, "Would you like to read what I have written?" I must have looked even more embarrassed at this point, since Sandy said "Aww..." before she sat herself beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'd love to read what you've written." she told me in a gentle voice, taking the book from my paws. She opened it but kept one arm around me to comfort me. As she read I began to relax. I was finally able to talk to her again without forcing myself to. She faced the book and read each word with what I believed (based on her expression) was increasing interest and intrigue at my work, despite the fact that I knew that I hadn't actually started on what could be classified as a "story". Despite that, her interest has given me a reason to come up with a great story idea for her to read. Oh, of course the other Hams are welcome to read it as well when I'm finished, but I want her to read it first. After all, I...

I think I'm in love with her. More on this next chapter. Sorry if I made my feelings for Sandy painfully obvious, but that's just how it happened.


	3. A Brief Analysis

**(author's note) I despise author's notes solely because of how intrusive they feel. A constant amount of them tend to break the story and it often keeps me from wanting to continue reading. Despite this, feedback is an important thing when it comes to writing. Yeah.**

** I hope you like this story and this chapter especially. I'm trying to make it at least twice as long as previous chapter. I ask that you also review it as well. Let me know what you like or don't like. I really will listen. In fact the first review I got was just on my preface, yet it still made my day. Thanks for that. I really do want to write a great story. (end author's note)**

* * *

I had to reread my earlier entry many times before I finally realized how I should go about telling you guys why I feel this way towards Sandy. Is it love? I can't say for sure. I've never felt this way towards any other Ham-Ham before. The dictionary definition for love is "a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." After thinking on this definition for a few hours I realized that this only partially encapsulates how I feel towards Sandy. I feel as though my feelings aren't just limited to emotion. I believe that it is affecting me on a physical level, whether it is good for me or not. My love for her is so powerful that I need to avoid writing her name so much, as just the merely thought of her name alone causes my heart to skip a beat. My heart also tends to skip a beat whenever I glance at her, or when she touches me. I hug her many times each day, so I sincerely feared for my heart's health after much of this happened. I read into it, going through medical books on love and reading works of fiction describing intricate love stories that I couldn't help but read more than once.

Perhaps the moment I realized what I felt was truly love was when I noticed how easy it was for me to simply change the male and female protagonists' names of the romance stories with our own. I decided that it simply sounded fitting. Maxwell and Sandy. No...Sandy and Maxwell. I don't have any clue why, but...it just...sounds better in that order. I couldn't explain why. That's another effect that I noticed Sandy had on me. My inability to properly analyze the world. I spend nearly all my time analyzing things and the intricacies allowing them to exist because I believe it allows me to learn deeper things about the world than any book could ever teach me. But whenever Sandy is mentioned, suddenly I can't think straight and I can only focus on her. Clearly I must feel something special towards her if this has been the case.

I had always felt that we would be good friends. I remember the day we first met here at the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. Although, at the time, it was just Boss's dirty old home. We spent most of our time playing outside before we renovated his home. Anyway, I didn't think too much of her besides that she had the cutest smile I had ever seen. It makes me blush just thinking about her smile, even today. Then came the Summer Harvest Festival, held by Elder-Ham. This year, not unlike the previous years, he would hold a contest for us to compete in. We later learned that the prize was a mountain of sunflower seeds. Anyway, Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope were all practicing a ribbon routine that morning for the competition. I watched them practice for a few minutes as I leisurely strolled towards the Clubhouse. I hadn't seen Sandy yet that day, but I knew that she would be participating as their group leader. She had always been great with her ribbon, so I didn't expect her to need much practice. I didn't think about her at all for the rest of the morning.

That was when it started. As I neared a large patch of tall grass, which was located between the park's playground and the oak tree, I saw her practicing. She was standing within a small clearing in the grass, most likely for privacy. As I slowly approached, I listened to her sing as she danced. Her beautiful voice was unneeded for the competition, but it only caught my attention further as it seemed to compliment her graceful movements. She was truly beautiful in this moment. I mean, I had always known that she was a great dancer, but it seemed that her singing made her even better than she had ever been before. I had never seen such an astonishing performance in my life, but, unfortunately, it ended right then. She lost her footing and fell, dropping her ribbon.

I decided to help, so I picked up her ribbon and talked to her directly for the first time in a while. Um...I'll go into more detail next chapter. My story is a long one, and I don't want to tell you everything all at once. After all, I've barely talked about what's been going on now.

* * *

So Sandy interrupted my writing session again. I don't have a problem with it. In fact, I prefer her company. Although, I just that I was able to write something more...inspired. Something worth reading. Ultimately...I just wish I had come up with a story to write. I snapped from my trance and looked back at Sandy. She didn't know (or at least I hope she didn't) that I was staring at her because she was still reading through the few sentences that I had written. I moved my held from side to side and closed my eyes so I could enjoy the feel of Sandy's furs around my shoulder. I loved it when she had her arm around me. I sniffed her fur gently and took in her scent, nearly sighing in delight. She, like all of the other female Ham-Hams, wore perfume. Sandy preferred not to use too much because her constant exercise got her sweaty, but that just made it better.

I allowed my right arm to wrap itself around her waist, and she giggled again, moving herself closer to my body. Her adorable giggle always brightened my mood. I couldn't even begin to express how exhilarating it had felt. Here we were, sitting on the dirt floor of this damp, dark underground tunnel, yet I felt right at home just because she was there for me. I can't help how I feel. I love her so much. Thoughts of Sandy and her incomparable beauty seemed to flood my mind and dull my senses as I allowed myself to buried my face into her neck and take an even deeper smell of her fur. The wondrous combination of Sandy's natural scent and small amounts of perfume filled my lungs and caused my arm to tighten around her.

Wait...did I actually do that? Surely I wouldn't treat Sandy in such an inappropriate way. I hadn't believed it until I heard Sandy speak once more. "Maxwell!" she said, laughing. I wasn't entirely sure if she actually found it funny or if my furry nose against her neck was just tickling her. I sincerely hope for the former. "What are you doing?!" she let out, trying to suppress her growing laughter. Since my nose was no longer pressed against her, I decided that she really just found what I did funny. I'm glad she did, or else she might have felt violated. I would never want her to feel that way around me.

"I'm sorry, Sandy! I just...uhh-" I managed to say before she interrupted me.

"Why did you just smell me? Haha!" She couldn't stop snickering. "Do I really smell, like, great?" Her laughter began to die down. It seemed like her mind stayed focused on that thought, and she sincerely began to wonder what my answer would be.

"Well...I think you do." I admitted. "I love how you smell." She smiled brightly at this comment. I felt Sandy's arm tighten around me and she leaned her head against me.

"Aww, Maxwell! You're the sweetest." she complimented. My face flushed red again. I guess I tend to do that whenever I'm around Sandy.

I sighed. "Sandy, we should probably go back into the Clubhouse. I don't want the other Hams to worry about us." Sandy agreed and got up from the ground. She held her paw out to me and I grabbed it, allowing her to help me up. As expected, my face flushed when our paws touched. Within the few seconds that it took for Sandy to help me off of the ground, I noticed that her hand was surprisingly soft. Especially when you consider how much she exercises each day. We both turned to leave the tunnel, but I said something that got her to stop herself from taking even one step. "Sandy, can we hug once before we go into the Clubhouse?" She smiled.

"Sure, Maxwell." She came close to me again and we embraced. I enjoyed it every time I got to hug her. She always hugged me in what I believed was a special way. Her arms tended to squeeze me particularly tighter whenever she did, commonly eliciting a gentle moan from me. I didn't want this feeling to end, but it had to. Sandy smiled at me again and turned around so I could follow her back into the Clubhouse.

I'll tell you what happened that day next chapter. I'll go into greater detail than I have here. I need to clear my head for a moment first...


	4. Harvest Festival

**Author's Note: Sorry. This one's a bit shorter, but I'll write more soon. Sorry for the obscene wait.**

I'd like to go back to telling my story that I began to tell in the last chapter. I'm only now realizing the increasing importance of the events of the story, or at least the conclusion of that story. I wanted to postpone telling it for a little while longer, but it's seriously been getting to me and getting through it now will probably be better for me later on. I don't even remember exactly where I was in the story, so I apologize if I'm restating any information.

It began around the time of the Summer Harvest Festival. Specifically the one that was held the year I first met Sandy. I was headed for the Clubhouse one morning when I happened upon her practicing for her routine. She would be performing a ribbon dance along with Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope. I watched her for only a few minutes that morning as she danced, singing a wonderfully intriguing song that I had never heard prior. I had no idea what the song was, but I honestly didn't care. Her singing voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, and it only served to compliment her graceful movements as she twirled her ribbon. It was also interesting to me how no matter how marveled I was by her dancing and even her singing skill, she certainly wasn't giving it any thought at all. It was second nature to her, yet it was simply majestic for me to behold. I had thought she was cute and nice before, but watching her for those few minutes was what made me truly fall in love with her. Even just thinking about it makes me feel happy and makes my heart race. I'm certain that I also couldn't help staring at her mouth as she sang, wondering how her soft lips would feel and taste if I was ever blessed with a magical opportunity to kiss her. I don't know if I'd even be ready to take that chance, but I'm getting ahead of myself now. She doesn't even know how I feel about her, so I should just stop thinking about this for now. I don't want to remind myself that she doesn't like me back. It hurts me to think about. I genuinely cry a little whenever I bring it up to myself, mostly when I'm alone. I'm sorry. I've gotten a bit distracted. I'll continue my story. I've kept you waiting long enough as it is, haven't I?

Sandy ended up losing her balance and falling over, hurting herself. I ended up going up to her and helping her up, and she really appreciated it. The adorable smile that she gave me made me smile back, and after she thanked me I walked off, eager to work on my performance for the festival as well. I kinda hoped my play would impress her. Hilariously enough, however, we went through all the trouble of working on the set and making props for that play only for Elder-Ham to completely skip it and give all of us the grand prize anyway. Uh, anyway, Sandy was very grateful for what I did. That interaction apparently actually got her to start liking me. As far as I currently know about the situation, she only kinda liked me, but then I noticed and complimented her that day and she started to have a full crush on me because of it. I don't remember if the festival itself was that day or if it happened the very next day, but during the girls' ribbon dance, Hamtaro came to me and told me that Sandy liked me. I almost felt bad for the poor little guy. He seemed unbelievably embarrassed when he told me, leading me to believe that Sandy put a lot of pressure on him to tell me about her feelings. Fortunately, Sandy and I were able to spend the rest of our time after the festival ended with each other, and it was honestly one of the best nights of my life. We didn't even do much because we only had an hour before we had to get home to our owners. I'll talk more about my night with Sandy in the next chapter, as well as why this story is so important. For now I'll get back to what happened in the Clubhouse.

We were on our way back into the Clubhouse from the tunnel I had kept myself in all day. Sure I didn't see any of the Ham-Hams for the majority of the day because of that, but it was certainly worth spending even just a few minutes with Sandy alone. I wasn't really sure what another day with the other Ham-Hams would have in store for us. We could be doing anything today. I'm sure that everyone has planned out their day by now, taking into account my current preference for solitude. It turned out that they would all be playing inside today because it was cloudy out. I'm not sure how the bad the weather is right now, but I might want to go home regardless of whether or not I get soaked in rain. I don't really feel like being at the Clubhouse right now. Why is that? Perhaps I simply don't want to bother the other Ham-Hams. After all, they seemed to be having a fun time without me. I don't want to get in the way of that. Perhaps I really am just sick. I've been feeling really down as of late, and I can see no other explanation as to why. I unconsciously followed Sandy as I thought and we both instinctively sat down at the central yellow table. I sat to her right, and Bijou was enjoying a chestnut on the opposite side of the table. Sandy looked at Bijou's chestnut in delight.

"Hey Bijou! Can I, like, have some of your chestnut?!" She asked excitedly and loudly, almost to the point of completely terrifying Bijou.

"Vait, vat? No! You cannot!" Bijou immediately declined dismissively. I noticed her expression instantly became one of worry or even fear. Honestly I don't think that Sandy would have been any more successful had she asked more politely, but it certainly would've been nicer. Even I didn't expect such a rude outburst from her so suddenly.

"Aww, but come on! You know how much I love chestnuts!" Sandy whined, hungrily reaching out for it. I sighed in disappointment, upset that she was acting like such a child about this. It was honestly starting to really bother me. Bijou swiftly brought her chestnut closer to herself and covered it as best as she could, closing her eyes tightly and visibly straining.

"No! I couldn't! Zis chestnut vas given to me by my owner, Maria!" Bijou explained defensively. "I vould never just give it away like zat!" Boss seemed to have been eavesdropping, since he just came over without hesitation and tapped Bijou with his free paw. His other paw seemed to be holding something behind his back. Bijou opened her eyes again and puzzledly turned to face Boss. A single tear had been rolling down her cheek.

"Bijou," he began confidently, a smug grin on his face, "I couldn't help but overhear your predicament." He revealed a chestnut that he had been hiding from us behind his back. "I couldn't help but give away such a precious treat in order to help you out, Bijou." He finished. I hit my head the table in disbelief. Boss had to have been kidding. He told me once that he had a huge crush on Bijou, and a good portion of us Ham-Hams know it by now. We've all seen Boss attempt to impress Bijou in the past, but this was just pathetic. It wasn't even that; it was just stupid. What did he honestly expect to accomplish by giving Sandy a chestnut on Bijou's behalf? I looked up again and Bijou was hugging Boss, burying her face into his chest, crying. I looked directly at Boss and he was smiling profusely. His face was a bright red color as well. He looked back at me for a second and I shot him a look of disapproval, which he simply ignored.

"Oh Boss!" Bijou cried. "Zank you so much! I do not know vat zat crazy Sandy might 'ave done to me if you hadn't come!" Boss laughed heartily.

"Aww, shucks, it was nothin'! Don't worry about it!" he said. I was sure at that moment that Boss would never get Bijou to like him if he continued to act this way. He was just acting so stupidly about it. Bijou was terrified; she would have held _anyone_ that saved her from Sandy like that. Although, now that I think about it, Bijou's terror wasn't even Boss's fault. It was Sandy's. Where does she get off thinking that she could act like such a child to her best friends? She shouldn't have expected Bijou to simply give her present to her like that, right?

"Way to go, Sandy..." I muttered under my breath. I noticed that Sandy was looking at me after I mumbled that, as if she was curious about what I said but without actually having heard me. After I remained silent for a few seconds, she went back to noisily enjoying her chestnut. Ugh...

I didn't want to be there anymore. I didn't feel unwelcome or anything, I just...felt...bad. I wanted to be somewhere alone. Again. Something was really starting to bother me, and I needed solitude. I excused myself politely, which in hindsight might have seemed strange, and I left. I made sure that the door didn't slam shut and I went outside. When I finally found my way out of the Pass, I stepped outside, in front of that large oak tree here. I tripped slightly in the mud and lost my footing, but I didn't fall. I heard snickering behind me after that. I turned around to see Sandy, walking up to me. Clearly she saw me trip and that caused her to giggle. Actually that was incredibly obvious. Why did I explicitly make such an unnecessary observation? My face flushed thinking about it all so I turned back around and kept walking. I felt embarrassed and she probably knew that very well. I heard her call my name, so I ended up stopping altogether, but I didn't turn around. What could she want?


End file.
